Rayshaan Ganesh
Quote: "Namaste, I bow to the divine in you. By his light, you will not leave until it is your time." History Rayshaan was born in the world of Amatha as part of the fourth set of kids born from the seed of Tishaan before his father's and one of his step-mother's ascensions. During his time in Amatha, Rayshaan devoted his time to healing the sick, mending the wounded and reviving valiant warriors that did not throw their lives away just for simple glory. His work as a clergyman and combat healer for all people (evil aligned or not) formed a reputation of respect among his peers. In Amatha, Rayshaan was inseparable from his younger twin brother, Rajah in combat and in public. Rayshaan was also well known for his skills with dealing and dispatching undead and haunts in his home city. He was sent with his brother through a man made portal through planes to investigate disappearances to people from all cities and communities from within Amatha. But.. something occurred along the travels, a ripping noise. A tearing noise, or the sound like something tearing or collapsing had happened during his and his brother's travels in the Shadow Plane. A bright yet dull light had encompassed the brothers and Rayshaan had found himself alive, his powers as a Heart all but snuffed out and his twin brother... gone. Now in Hammer despite the crazy people, random happenstance or the odd occurrence of disrepair around it, Rayshaan resolves to survive until he reunites with his family and reignites his powers as a heart to its full potential again. Appearance Rayshaan is lean bodied but healthy looking, he always wears his red and black leather shirt and white robes for his pants and overcoat. Rayshaan always keeps his mandala chained to his right hip. Black horns atop his head and a gold colored lining curves along the edge of his horns to the tips as if grown there. Pointed ears, tanned reddish skin that occasionally glows as if his skin is with an inner flame or on fire. His tail is long and ends in a thin spade with a gold colored lining. Personality Rayshaan is kind to most people, shy, soft spoken and very often in a state of humility, self consciousness and meekness. Rayshaan only grows firm and rigid in personality when it deals with his patron (Father), lives of innocents, the respect and caring of any and all patients in his care, preserving the community and saving others from strife. Rayshaan is a very passive and patient person, unless a savage soul goes out of their way to harm a patient in his care or those he cares about. If that occurs, he grows resentful and angry almost as if in a rage. Loves Rayshaan enjoys: Knowledge, Sunlight, Order, Flying and floating about, making friends, being respected for his skill, sunflowers, books, art, pleasing Father Fears Rayshaan fears: Father's Wrath, being unable to save the life of another person, being picked up, his twin brother (and anyone that behaves like him), complete and total darkness. Hobbies Rayshaan loves to sing hymns of the Black Sun faith, Sunbathing, researching new ways to heal people. Chasing parts in the clouds towards the light, juggling, meditation to further hone his mind. Family Tishaan, God of the Black Sun - (Aasimar/Tiefling) Rayshaan's Father and Patron. Tishaan's power is what granted Rayshaan his Spiritualist and Oracle powers of mending wounds, healing bodies and magnifying his resilience to survive despite his soft and frail spirit inside. Moyra Ganesh - (Aasimar) Step-Mother on father's side, She had ascended by Tishaan's side and left off the mortal coil as his avatar. She was Rayshaan's secondary teacher in the art of ranged combat. Artamist Ganesh - (Human) Direct Mother and holy fighter archon of the black sun. She was his teacher in the arts and of close combat defense for Rayshaan and his brother Rajah Tempus Diana - (Samaran) Uncle and head oracle of the Black Sun. Rayshaan's general teacher in the ways of self perfection and monastic teachings. Darian Lacure- (Human) Step-mother who had taught Rayshaan the ways of the body and how to heal them through different means. Noel Cross- (Elf) Step-Mother that had taught Rayshaan his knowledge about creatures, their ecology and relations in the great balance of the world. Lilly Binks -(Catfolk) Auntie that had taught Rayshaan about different races and mechanics like engineering and architecture. (I have a big family This part will be finished when i find all the information) Friends Lisandra - A friendly paladin that Rayshaan had rescued the body of and had resurrected. Though despite his respect for her, he still isn't comfortable about the fact she had doomed her children. Alternate Artamist - An artamist that Rayshaan had met that apparent had come from another universe, While not his mother, she is a deep friend. Neruth Whiskmar - (Catfolk) An alternate universe of Neruth that Rayshaan had met. Rayshaan is grateful for the catfolk's kindness and aid. Rajah - (Dont even know yet) A trusted friend and ally in the slaughters of combat, though he is quite ruthless, he isnt mindless or unreasonable. Add we have grown to be not unlike brothers. Jace - (Dont even know yet) 'Friend' is too close of a term. But establishing a equal respect and trust especially when the chips are down and the arms are up. Is a goal for Rayshaan. Enemies "Any enemies of me, are enemies to the community." - Rayshaan Aspirations Long Term Goals: To ignite the faith of the Black Sun into the world of Dark Horizon to bring warmth and love into the community, bringing people closer together, bring understanding to the darkness and protection against the slaughter of war and battle. To find his twin brother Rajah (not Rajah the human), Rajah the Tiefling with oversized hands and a human like face and a thick massive body. To be a trusted healer in the community of Hammer and the strongest support for all Adventurers. And after all that, Settle down and start a family. Category:Character